


Wings

by PhoenixWolf14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Before Hammer Of The Gods, M/M, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWolf14/pseuds/PhoenixWolf14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Sabriel. Sam asks to see Gabriel's Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Changing Channels never happened and Sam and Gabriel have been together for awhile. Hammer of the Gods does happen but this is set shortly before that so Gabriel is alive. Sabriel. Please comment and Kudos. Hope you enjoy.

Sam smiled down at Gabriel from where he lay half on him and half off. Gabriel was absolutely beautiful, from the way his ginger hair stuck to the back of his sweaty  
neck to the way he smiled whenever he made a joke or ate chocolate. From the way he moaned under Sam to the way his hazel eyes lazily drooped whenever he was   
experiencing an orgasm. He was the picture of perfection. So now as Sam lay next him he could only wonder, he had seen every inch of his flawless archangel except  
the one thing that seperated his body from that of his vessel or any other human, he had yet to see Gabriels wings, and well, he really wanted to. Up until this point he  
was to nervous to ask, because his wings are something so precious. But now, curled up to his angel in his post sex daze, well, he just couldnt help himself.

"Gabe?" Sam whispered, whilst Gabriel shifted against him so he could look into his face.  
"Hmm?" Gabriel replied, but it came out more of a moan.   
"Can I...umm..well I wondering if I could maybe..well..." He stuttered trying to find the right words.  
Gabriel sat up slightly, clearly seeing that his human, his mate, was having trouble asking something. Which was ridiclious because he could ask him anything.  
"What is it? Just say it, I promise whatever it is, is ok to ask."   
"Well, I was kinda wondering if I could see your wings?" At this Gabriel looked shocked and slightly taken back, which Sam, being Sam immedietly jumped to conclussions  
"No I mean..you dont have to..I was j..just ..well I just wanted to see every part of you and..." before Sam could continue Gabriel silenced him with a soft but loving  
kiss to the lips.  
"Yes Sammy, you can see my wings. Quite frankily I was wondering what took you so long to ask. Also, you dont need to be embarassed about asking, kiddo." At this Gabriel  
relaxed and let his hold on his grace slip allowing Sam to see his wings, which flew out of his back and wrapped around the pair.

Sam had never seen something so amazing. Gabriel' wings were extrodinary. Amaxing. Wonderful. Beautiful. Outstanding.   
They were massive , there was six unlike Cas' two, and they werent in the shadowy form unlike Cas' were when he showed them to Dean and later Sam. No they were actually  
there in all there heavenly glory. They were soft and comforting and yet he could feel, and sense that if Gabriel wanted them to that he could make them sharp and   
viscious, battle prepared. They were a golden colour with flecks of white in them and the tips of them were the same ginger of his hair. They, if spread out would cover  
the entire motel room in all their glory. Staring at them Sam ran a careful hesitant hand out towards them and then, getting a look from Gabriel to say it was ok,  
ran a hand along them and down them. God! They felt so soft and delicate. He leaned forward and pressed featherly light kisses on them going all the way up to the  
tip and back again, then leaning over and kissing Gabriel passionately on the mouth like there was no tomorrow. When Sam finally need to breathe, he pulled away only  
to again stare down at the majestic wings curled round his back going up to his shoulder blades. 

"WOW! Gabe..theyre..amazing. There is no words..oh my god they are beautiful!" Sam trailed off still staring mesemrised at his angels wings.  
Gabriel chukled and kissed the top of Sam' head. "Thanks, kiddo."

And with that Sam fell asleep tucked safe into his mates arms and Gabriel fell asleep listening his humans heart beat, spreading his grace to engulf the human, to protect   
him from dreams of Lucifer and protect him from the evil of the world. Right now, they were safe. Right now, Gabriel new he would do anything for Sam, even if he had to   
die, he would sacrifice himself to save this perfect soul that lay in his arms.

Later, the next morning Dean would come back to the motel from spending the night with Castiel, to find human and angel alike sleeping peacefully in each others  
embrace.

For today, they were happy.

For today, they had each other.

Unknowing of the destruction and pain that lay await at Elysian Fields, and the great loss that would happen there.

But for now? They were at peace. And thats all one can ask right?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Ok. So that was my first Sabriel fic, and my first one-shot. I hope you guys like it. Tiny bit of Destiel there at the end. I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters In This Story. Remember, please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
